


Writer's Block & Bordem Busters

by supermaket_flowers



Series: 🥷ninjago🥷 [49]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress, fic ideas, most works in here arent finished, which i prob wont get around to writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermaket_flowers/pseuds/supermaket_flowers
Summary: Short one-shots that I work on during whatever spare time I can get, that isn’t long enough (or good enough) for separate fics. Also, mostly fic ideas that I might not get around to writing just yet.Updated every few days or so.Formerly Espresso Fics + Fic Ideas.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane
Series: 🥷ninjago🥷 [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065035
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

This collection will have a bit of everything (hopefully): angst, whump, general fics, fluff (probably not), and so on.

These are in no way connected unless specified and will most likely take place throughout the whole series.

Also includes fic ideas!

See you guys soon.


	2. hot choco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one MIGHT be posted separately when it's finished, we'll see.  
> I'm adding a bit more in a couple of hours, once I finish school for the week.

It was no secret that Zane was the best cook out of the four, eventually six, the others weren't trusted to cook dinner anymore but they eventually came to discover that Kai, of all people, could cook interestingly tasty you're-best- not-to-question-the-ingredients bread and was the only one who could successfully make hot chocolate.

He was a light sleeper, growing up in a remote weapons shop without the nightly city traffic that the others were used to, so one night he was awoken by something.

It was only a few minutes until Kai discovered what had awoken him, Lloyd's bed was empty. the fire Master got out of bed and left their shared room for the kitchen, where he found Lloyd sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey Greenie," he greeted upon entering the room. Lloyd didn't say anything but Kai wasn't expecting him to.

The blond had a spare lightbulb in his hands, maintaining a faint glow through his Elemental powers. Technically speaking, he no longer needed to do this exercise, he had outgrown it years ago.

But, in some way, seeing the faint green glow in the lightbulb reminded Kai of easier times when their biggest concern was the Serpentine.


	3. What if (1)

What if Nya and Kai swapped elements?

What if this swap was from the very start?


	4. What if (2)

What if Zane was human?


	5. What if (3)

What if Cole was a ghost from the start?


	6. What if (4)

What if Kai had been the Green Ninja?


	7. AU (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually more than one idea but they're all AU ideas so it's fine. These are pretty generic but I DIDN'T use a generator.

Mall AU.

Cafe AU.

Assassins AU.

Apocalypse survivors AU.


	8. What if (5)

What if the Skybound AU wasn't erased?


End file.
